Who are we?
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: A better love deserving of. No, no, no...you know it will always just be me.' My take on how Hancock should have gone down. I don't dissapoint if the story is liked enough. Jon/Mary eventually
1. Chapter 1

Jon Hancock grunted and pulled his cap away from his eyes. A small boy was staring at him. "…What boy?" The boy motioned to the screen playing in a store window across from the bench. "Bad guys?" Jon looked at the screens. Then back to the boy. "…What do you want, a cookie? Get the hell outta my face."

The boy shook his head and walked away. "Asshole." He mumbled. Jon glared at him. "What!?" The boy didn't look back. "You heard me!" Jon snarled and picked up his glasses. When he looked back up there was a boy who looked about ten staring at him from beside the store window.

He had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. His skin was tanned. He was staring at him with a perplexed expression. "What?" Jon asked with obvious annoyance. The boy blinked once and turned and walked off.

Jon picked up a bottle of liquor and cracked his neck before taking off. The bench became ruble. Jon briefly wondered why that kid looked familiar.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Where were you?"

"I just went for a walk, I told you that."

"You went to see him didn't you?"

"…It's a possibility."

"…Don't go again."

"…Okay…I'm sorry."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jon tapped the hood of the blue car. The man in the drivers seat looked up. Jon shrugged at him and lifted the car and pushed it back. He leaned to his left and took the impact of the train.

Moments later people were calling at him and trying to insult him. He tried to respond to most of them. "I been drinkin bitch!" "Well you should sue McDonalds…" Next thing he knew the guy from the car he threw was thanking him and yelling at the others.

"You're not flyin by the Valley are ya?" The man asked.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"What's goin on dad?" "I want you to meet somebody. This guy right here dragin daddy's car into the driveway." The boy the Ray had picked up smiled. "Hancock!" Jon nodded as the boy waved to him.

"That's right. Hancock, this is my boy Aaron." Just then a woman in a red dress with blonde hair hurried out of the house. "Oh my god, what happened to the car?" She stopped when she saw Jon. She tuned out her husbands words. Jon stared at her. She seemed familiar too. He looked in the window and saw the boy from before. "This is my wife Mary." Ray motioned to her. Jon nodded.

Next thing Jon knew he was at their dinner table. He must have agreed to a meal. No harm there. He was always up for free food. The boy Aaron talked a lot. Ray was telling him about how they started spaghetti night. Mary wasn't talking much and the mystery boy was staring at his plate beside her.

"This is Jackkeh by the way. He's Marry's." Ray smiled from the boy to Jon, who nodded. The boy didn't say anything. They started eating and Jon was trying to keep up with what Aaron was saying. Mary said his name was Aaron and Jon looked at her and nodded.

Jackkeh snickered when they started talking about the French bully that kept messing with Aaron. Hancock sure had colorful advice. Mary glared at him. "Don't laugh." Jackkeh couldn't get the smirk off his face. "Sorry." Jon grinned at him. "See, he knows what I'm talkin about." Jackkeh chuckled. Then Mary went on saying that everything wasn't about violence. Jackkeh stared at her sadly.

Mary looked at Ray when Jon went to the bathroom. "…Did he just take the whisky bottle in there?" Ray gave her an amused look. "Do you want him to kill us all?" Jackkeh snorted behind a hand. Aaron laughed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Please don't stare you guys, he's kinda one of us." Ray spoke as he motioned to Jon who walked to the middle of the street. Jackkeh rolled his eyes as Jon took off. Jon couldn't be any different from those people. And he knew it better than anyone.

Later that night he listened to his mother talk about how bad Jon was. He shook his head. All he needed was a chance. Ray would give him that much at least. Jackkeh had never liked him. To nice to be normal. He freaked him out. Jackkeh sighed and tried to sleep

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jon landed and took off his glasses. He turned when someone called him an asshole. "What's your name?" The boy nodded at him. "Michel." his French accent was strong. "You know Aaron?" "Oui, le petite asshole." Jon stared at him. "Yeah well…he's a good kid. Wonderin if you could give him a break." Michel stared at him. "Why asshole?"

Jon glared at him. "…You're gunna stop callin me that." "Asshole." "That's not my name." Jon was trying to stay calm. "Ass…hole." Jon stared at him for a moment and got in close. "Call me an asshole…one more time." Michel smirked. "Ass…" Jon grabbed his shirt and threw him up. Michel screamed as he went past the troposphere. (I think that was it)

"Hancock! Son-of-a-gun. I had a feeling. Ask Mary. I said he's ready for a change." Ray walked out and motioned him up the walk. "Yeah, well Uhh…" Ray looked up with him when screams were heard. "Shit." Jon mumbled and held out his arm. Michel fell into the crook, badly shaken…but otherwise okay. Jon set him down and Michel went stomping back down the street crying and screaming in French.

"Aww don't be a pussy!" Jon called after him. Ray stared at him. "…Not okay." He turned Jon and they walked to his house. "How do you think that conversation is going to go with his mother?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ray looked up at Jon from his computer. "I think I know what it is." Jon gave him a 'yeah right' look. Ray stood. "You're an asshole." Jon's brow furrowed as he turned and went to the kitchen. "It's not a crime to be an asshole." Ray was saying. Jon picked up a bottle of liquor. Ray took and set it back down. "Come on, it one in the afternoon."

Jon hardly heard a word he said but from what he was talking about earlier he got the basic idea. The front door opened and Mary walked in with Aaron and Jackkeh. Jon noticed Jackkeh was a lot more mature than Aaron. Even if Aaron was a kid he could show more control and act like he was tough.

Jon looked away when Ray kissed Mary hello. Jackkeh moved to stand next to him. Jon looked down at him. Why was he so familiar? He nodded a hello. Jackkeh smiled at him and nodded back. Mary sent Aaron upstairs while she made lunch. She turned on the tv saying something about how they had been goin on about something all day. Ray and Jon looked but Jackkeh went to the fridge and got out a juice and went back outside.

Jon must have blanked out again because the next thing he knew he was on a bus to jail. 'I have got to stop spacin out.' He thought to himself as he stared out the window. Whenever that boy Jackkeh and his mom were around he could never seem to think properly. It confused him.

He had his mug shot taken and next thing he was walking through the main jail and a crowd of angry men were pressed around him. "…Oh I get it. I put some…well most of you in here." They nodded. "Well…I don't want to trouble." Jon turned around. "Just wanna go to my cell." They were laughing. "…Excuse me." He said awkwardly. They laughed more. "Excuse me…please?"

Two men stepped up. "…You don't move…your head is goin up his ass. Ya fellas sure you wanna ride this train?" All he needed to hear was asshole.

The other cellmates shouted in surprise and some hacked. He certainly did shove that mans head up the other mans ass.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ray stared at Jon through the glass. "Did…did you shove a mans head up another mans ass?" Jon thought about it. He nodded. "Yeah." Ray was at a loss for words. "Okay…we're gunna circle back to that." Ray then flipped through a file he brought with him. Jon glared when he heard the number eight attached to the word years.

Ray looked up when he heard an odd screeching sound. Jon cut a hole in it with his fingernail. He tapped the circle out and set down the phone. "It sounded like you said…they want me to spend eight years…in this shit hole."

"Yeah eight years is more like four with good behavior." Ray tried to reason with him. Jon stood up and walked to the door. Ray ran after him. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop!" Jon didn't. "You're being a coward Hancock!" Jon turned. "Who you talkin to Ray?" He walked back to him. "I'm talkin to you!"

They argued and Jon looked disinterested. And ray glared at him and actually seemed angry but calm. "Stop pretending that you do not care. You have a calling, you're a superhero Hancock. Just stay in here. When they call a hero is what we're gunna give them."

Jon stared at him. "How we gunna do that Ray?"

**JACKKEHJACKKEHJACKKEHJACKKEH**

It'll get more interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

Jon sat in the circle with a lame expression. What the hell had he signed on for? He passed when it was his turn. Ray visited often to teach him how to act better to get the respect he deserved. Saying how he landed was his superhero handshake. Not to land on peoples cars or be to boozy. To use the door and tell people good job. "What the hell did I come for if he's done a good job?" Ray had just stared at him.

Ray kept trying to get him to say good job and give people compliments. Jon stared at him as he sounded out good job as if he was a child. Jon kept passing as the circle came to him. People kept talking about him on the news saying how he was staying true to his word.

One night on the news they were talking about jail watch day five. Jackkeh was sitting on the bed next to his mother and watching intently. Mary tried to read her magazine. Jackkeh looked around at her. "He's just a bad guy." He tried to mimic her voice. Mary smiled at him and swatted his arm. He laughed and went back to staring at the TV.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jon sat at one of the visitor tables. He figured it was just Ray again. But he heard a small voice shout 'Hancock!' And knew otherwise. Aaron was hopping along and Mary walked with Jackkeh at her side. They walked into the visiting area and Aaron darted for his table. Mary and Jackkeh still moved calmly. Jon stood.

"Hey, where's Ray?" Mary shook her head with a dear caught in the headlight look on her face. "No, no it's just us. Ray is…Ray is working. Aaron really wanted to see you. So I thought I'd stop by and bring you this." She set the tray down and Jon sat and so did Mary and Jackkeh.

There was a long silence. "Ray is a good man." Mary stated. Jon looked up at her. Something sparked in his eyes. Jackkeh rolled his eyes. "Whatever this is your doing, don't let him down…okay?" Jon stared at her with am amused look. Mary swallowed uncomfortably and nodded. "Well we should probably go."

Jackkeh stood. Mary took Aarons hand and he waved. The boy had left his dinosaur at the table for Jon. Hancock looked up at Jackkeh. Mary stopped and looked back at him. Jackkeh stared at Jon. "They'll call. The police can only do so much without help." He whispered. Jon smiled at him and nodded to Mary. "Go on." Jackkeh gave a feeble smile and walked after his mom.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ray set a large box down on the table. "For when they call." Jon stared at the contents with an utterly amused look and glanced up at Ray as if to say 'You're joking.' "I'm not wearin that Ray." Ray kept his hopeful wide smile. "No, yeah you are." "No I'm not." "No, you are." "I'll fight crime butt ass naked." "You already did that. It's on you tube. Just trust me on this…" Jon shook his head.

"Ray." Jon said with a serious expression. "Nobody out there is missin me." Ray nodded. "Just trust me on this alright."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jon sat in the circle. He didn't want to talk. Why did people always want him to do something? He groaned. "I'm uh…Hancock and I drink." He mumbled. The other clapped and thanked him for sharing. He just didn't get it.

He was sleeping when one of the guards banged the bars to his cell. "Get up!" Jon grunted and didn't move. "Come on you got a phone call!" Again Jon grunted but shifted his head. "It's the chief of police! Get up!" Jon opened his eyes and sat up when the guard left. He went and looked at himself in the mirror.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jackkeh sat, watching the news intently. He knew why his mom always watched the news. But he wouldn't tell Ray that. Even though he'd asked plenty of times. Jackkeh always made a snarky comment like 'What? She can't be concerned for the city?' or 'I didn't know it was a crime to keep up with the world.' Ray had eventually given up. Jackkeh really didn't like him. But he made Mary happy so he kept his comments to himself.

Mary walked in just then. "What's going on?" Jackkeh glanced at her then back to the screen. "Hostage situation." He stated. He smirked when the cameras zoomed in on the sky. It was Hancock. And with a pretty decent outfit. Ray ran in mumbling 'Don't break the buildings.' Jackkeh's face scrunched at Jon's outfit. "…What's he wearing?" Ray looked offended. "What do you mean?" "He looks like a total dork in that. Who gave him that?" Jackkeh knew full well it was Ray. But it was another opportunity to show his distaste.

Ray scratched the back of his neck. "The police I bet." He mumbled. Mary smacked Jackkeh in the back of the head. Jackkeh grinned.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jon landed in front of the main criminal. "Heard you was in the slammer." Jon nodded. "Out early. Good behavior." The man sneered. He held up his hand. There was something in it. Jon looked at the hostages. That was not good. "Do you know what this is?" "I'm guessing it's a detonator type deal."

Jon looked interested as the man spoke to him. Telling him to help him get the money, saying what was in the bomb, something about cleaning the hostages up with a mop. 'Wait…' The man had just called him an asshole. Jon froze. "I really don't like that word." he looked at a lamp. The man kept talking. Jon worked with the metal lamp shade. He pressed it down flat. Oh he just called him an asshole again.

Jon sharpened the edge of the shade with his finger nails. He looked up when he was done. "…Call me an asshole…one more time." The man smirked. "Ass…" Jon whipped the shade at him. There was a loud scream.

Jon walked out with the trigger, still in the mans hand. He handed it to the chief. "Keep your hand on that until all the…bombs are taken off. Good job." It seemed easier now. The chief of police shook his head. "No…you good job." Jon stared at him oddly. He looked around when he heard something odd to him. People were clapping…for him.

He nodded awkwardly and put on his glasses and took off without damaging anything else.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

People were touching him. Jon felt out of place. Cameras and the works.

Jon put down his drinks. Things were calm. "So how'd you two meet?" Jon smiled. Mary looked down.

Ray swallowed his food. "Well uh…Aaron's mother, my first wife…died giving birth to him. …Another conversation for another dinner. But anyways! I'm standing there with this beautiful baby boy and I don't know what the hell to do. I was in the baby isle…and I was holding two brands of diapers and I don't know how I was gunna get through the day. And an angel…sees me and decides to give me a break." Ray smiled at Mary. "She had Jackkeh and he was about…five? So I knew she knew what she was doing way better than me. She really helped put my life back together." Mary laughed. "You're drunk."

Ray looked at Jon. "So what about you buddy, you come in on a meteor or something?" Jon frowned. "Nah, I'm from Miami." Ray looked confused. "So no…nothing?" "No, I woke up in a hospital." "Government hospital?" Jon laughed. "Nah, regular old hospital." He wasn't comfortable talking about what k\little he knew of himself. He was talking on autopilot.

Mary mentioned something about amnesia. He nodded and kept speak on autopilot, against his will. His small story. Ray was fascinated with the not aging bit. Jon went to how he had been alone. He must have been a real jackass, asshole or whatever. To be completely alone…to have no one in the whole world claim him…he must have been pretty damn bad.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jon walked down into the kitchen after tossing Ray into his bed and throwing a blanket on him. There wasn't a doubt Ray would do great things. He just needed to be more forceful. He saw Mary at the counter busying herself with something. "He's asleep." Mary chuckled. "I sometimes wonder how he looks after himself." She saw his hand.

"You have a bruise." Jon just stared at her. "You should go." Mary muttered. Jon moved closer. "it's getting late." She looked up at him as he got closer. It was a simple kiss. It wasn't deep or passionate, just simple. Mary should have moved back, stepped away….but she didn't. Jon was the one to move away. He saw Jackkeh smirking at them from around the corner. He was pulled back into the blonde by the blonde. He was surprised.

Next he knew he was hurled into the fridge and he was flying off cars. He saw Mary fly out the car he hand landed on and threaten him. But he didn't hear it. His head was spinning and he couldn't hear anything. He saw Jackkeh peak out at him from the large hole in the wall. He gave an apologetic look before vanishing back inside.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I don't see why you did that. You started it."

"I did not!"

"Well okay he did…but you pulled him back!"

"I didn't…I just mean…" A sigh.

A laugh. "Oh yeah…like you didn't want it?"

A huff. "I don't even want to hear about that from you!"

"He'll be back tomorrow…the acting is over." Footsteps.

"…I know that. I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Jackkeh quite enjoyed the morning show. Jon pressed a steak fork or whatever people called them into Mary's shoulder. It bent. He smashed a rolling pin into the back of her head. It splintered. Jackkeh stifled a laugh when Jon when to bang to large frying pans on either side of her head. She turned and gave Jon an annoyed look. They whispered between each other and he left.

Mary looked at Jackkeh. He gave her a dull look. The act was over. It was impossible to keep up. Ray asked him where she was going when she left later that day dressed in black. Jackkeh shook his head. "Can't she get a moment to herself for herself! Jeeze!" Jackkeh through his arms into the air and stalked off.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Are there more of us?" Jon needed to at least know that much. "There were…they all died." It hurt her to lie. She didn't know all that much about how they came about so she had to improvise. But it hurt to say Jackkeh was no one. "So who's Jackkeh? Not yours?" Jon asked firmly. Mary didn't answer. Her eyes hardened. "Who are we to each other?" "…Brother and sister." She tried. Jon looked at her with an indefinable expression. "That's a lie." "No!" "Yes it is!" "No I'm your sister!" "Sisters don't kiss brothers the way you kissed me last night! You're lying! Deals off!" Jon took off. "Get your ass back here!!"

Jackkeh watched from building tops as the two 'super beings' almost literally tore each other apart. He looked up. They had started the storm. Others may see. He looked as they crashed into a building. One he knew to be a building where Ray worked. This was not good. He jumped down. People screamed and he crashed into the cement and dashed off to them.

"Leave!" He shouted. Jon and Mary looked at him. "What?" Jon questioned him, it looked to Jackkeh as if the man was about to cry. Jackkeh pointed to the building the crashed into. "Ray works there! Shuh! Get gone before he sees you!" Jon stood and pulled Mary up with him. They ran. Flying would bring them attention.

Jackkeh looked back up at the building. He saw Ray staring down at him with confusion. He shrugged and gave a feeble smile. He wouldn't mind being famous. He'd just have to change his look so as to not bring to much attention to himself.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jon and Mary landed back at his trailer. "I want the truth now! What the hell were you talking about! How did the others die! And who is Jackkeh! Really!?" Jon shouted. He was close to hysteria. Jackkeh appeared beside them. "I think Ray knows. He said he knows he saw two people. Not one."

Jon looked at Mary. "The only ones huh?" Mary didn't look at him. Jon shook his head. "No…no more. I'm not gunna have anything else to do with this until everything is cleared up." Jackkeh looked to his mother. Mary turned to him with a lost expression. Jackkeh shrugged. "Hey I'm not the parent here. Or the adult."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mary sat with Ray, Jon, and Jackkeh at the island in the kitchen. "I'm going to explain this as best I can without trying to confuse anyone….so please don't interrupt me." Jon and Ray nodded. Jackkeh saw how upset Ray looked. He must have been sad and lost. 'Oh well!' Jackkeh's mind chimed.

"Alright…okay…we're born in pairs. All of out kind were. I'm not sure if somehow we mutated here or what happened. All I know is that somehow we ended up here. Thousands of us. The others…they all…paired up, and died after a while." Mary started. Ray held up a hand. "So wait…what does that mean?"

"…Technically…he's my husband." She motioned to Jon who sat across from her. Ray looked between them. Jon whistled. "Holy shit." He mumbled. Ray looked so lost now. He looked at Jackkeh.

He saw it now. How could he have missed it. The way he furrowed his brow and tightened his jaw when something confused him. The attitude was so much like Jon's. His face seemed just like Jon's but not as sharpened or grown into. Jackkeh stared right back at him with Mary's hazel eyes.

"He's Hancock's son?" Ray mumbled. Mary nodded. Jon looked at Jackkeh. The boy looked up at him. He offered a smile. Ray shook his head. He couldn't deal with this right now. He got up and went to the back door. He didn't slam it as he went.

There was a long silence between the three that remained. Jon was staring at Mary and she was staring at the table and Jackkeh was looking out a window at a bird. "Jackkeh go up to your room." Mary whispered. He nodded and quietly slipped off his stool and ascended the stairs without a sound.

Mary finally looked up at Jon. He looked confused and angry. "You left me alone?" "You didn't remember anything." "From the accident? Eighty years ago?" Mary nodded. "Tell mw what happened. I wanna know."

"We were living in Miami. There was a new movie playing." Mary started looking back down at the table. Jon seemed to understand something. "Frankenstein." He said to himself. Mary nodded. "Later…when we were walking home," Jon let the woman take his hand. "We were going down a side street (???) and you took my hand and you held it so tight." Mary smiled. "Jackkeh had been with us. He had run off ahead of us. You were calling him back when it happened."

Jon looked confused again. "What happened?" Mary hesitated. "They hit you so hard and there was so much blood." Jon looked down at their hands. That's how that fracture happened. Whoever had done it was nothing more than a coward though, to attack someone with their back turned. Jon's jaw tightened.

"…You left me alone." Jon mumbled. "I thought it would be best. To keep us apart." Mary tried to explain but Jon got more upset. "And Jackkeh?" He looked at her. "I had…a family. And because of what you thought was best…you kept it from me." Mary didn't say anything. What was there to say. Something clawed at her throat. She saw it was guilt. It wanted to pry her mouth open to say something. To say sorry. But her pride wouldn't let her, and it wouldn't help him anyways.

Jon gave a sarcastic chuckle. He pulled his hand away from Mary's and went upstairs. She knew why. So she simply went to the couch and waited. He'd come back down to talk when he was calm.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jackkeh stared out the window. He saw someone walk into his room from his peripheral vision, he looked around. Jon sat on the edge of his bed. "…You knew didn't you." It wasn't a question. "Course I did. I was in my late twenties when it happened." Jon looked at his hands. "She told you not to say anything, didn't she?" Jackkeh nodded. "I wasn't mean to you was I?" Jon continued to look at her hands. Jackkeh shook his head.

"Nope. You hardly raised your voice to me. Mom always said I was a much better kid than most." Jackkeh nodded to himself. "She's waiting for you ya know." He wasn't the one who needed to be talked to. Jon sighed. "Yeah." Jackkeh waited for him to move, he didn't. "…Gooooo." He coaxed. Jon gat a snort of laughter. He stood and walked back out, leaving the door open as he went. Jackkeh went back to staring out the window.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jon sat heavily beside Mary, who was apparently…his wife…who had abandoned him when he obviously needed someone the most. Jon sighed. "Well…" Mary nodded. "Yeah." There was a small section of silence before the two laughed quietly.

"So…," Jon became serious. "what you were shouting about before…did it really not work?" Mary shook her head. "No…it did. Maybe it went to well that's what got to me. You loved me and Jackkeh so much I thought it would hurt you. You were ready to protect people and save lives….and it was so easy for you." Jon noticed how her voice seemed awed. He felt a twinge of pride.

"Why did you leave then?" They couldn't look at each other, neither honestly understood why. Maybe it would bring out something crude or raw or something just to strong to hold in anymore. Something Jon had long forgotten about but craved to remember. "We were getting weak….turning human again. I had to. It was something we did every time it happened. I just figured we'd both be stronger if we stayed away."

Something formed in the back of Jon's brain that wormed and clawed it's way to the forefront. "You love Ray right? Why not have a family with him then? Wouldn't that make forgetting everything easier for you?" Mary shook her head again. "Not possible." "Huh?" Mary chuckled. "We're tied to each other. We can't have children or anything like that with anybody else. There's no way around it. Even though Ray wanted it." "Did you?" "Honestly, no."

Mary took his hand without looking at him still. "I remember when I told you…you were so happy." Jon understood what she was talking about. "Were you happy?" Jon asked curiously. "Of course I was happy. How could I not have been." It wasn't really a question. Jon finally looked at her. Her hazel eyes moved to meet his own brown eyes. The darkness around them suddenly became very apparent. "Are my memories ever going to come back?" Mary nodded slowly. "The doctors said they would if you were…reintroduced to familiar things." "Still time?" "There's always time."

Jon sat back and looked straight ahead. Looking at the blonde made his heart feel tight. Like he had no air. He felt a pressure on his chest. He glanced down to see that Mary had moved over and had laid her head on his chest. Her left hand resting on his ribcage. He looked back up to the window. He snapped his eyes shut as a pain whipped through his skull.

_"Dad?"_

_Laughter_

_"He's almost here."_

_"Hello."_

_Smiles_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Mary. Yours?"_

_Held hands_

_"Look at us."_

_"Jordan."_

_Kisses_

Jon opened his eyes and scratched at the back of his head. "Mary?" She shifted. "Hm?" Jon lowed his hand. "What's my real name?" "Jordan." She replied sleepily. Jon nodded. Not to far off. The back glass door slid open. Jon didn't look up and Mary didn't move. The whispering voices made it clear who it was. "Hancock's here!?" An excited whisper. "Shh…yeah he is. But we gotta be quiet. Go on up to bed okay?" A returned whisper.

Footsteps went up the stairs. Louder ones rounded the corner. Jon finally looked up. Ray was staring at them with no real emotion on his face. "What are you doing?" Ray asked with a tinge of anger. "Sitting." Jon answered plainly. He looked down at Mary. The reason she wasn't moving was because she had fallen asleep. "She's sleeping…so calm down." Jon looked back at the other man.

Ray looked angry and walked off upstairs. Mary shifted but didn't wake up. Jon sighed. '_What did you get yourself into this time?_'

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

A chapter or two left.


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N:] RIP Michael Jackson**

* * *

Jon woke up to loud music playing upstairs. Mary walked out of the kitchen a second later. "Afternoon." She said quietly. Jon nodded and looked into the kitchen. Ray was sitting at the island with his back to them. He was still sulking.

He looked back to Mary. "What is that?" "Jackkeh. He's a kind of music creator…that's what he likes to call it anyway. It's not that bad." Mary explained. She handed him a cup of coffee.

He took it. It was hot but he didn't drop it. "Thanks."

Mary nodded and motioned up the stairs. "Go check it out." Jon nodded and went for the stairs.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_"You are so ob-vi-ous-ly p-l-a-y-ing me."_ The door to Jackkeh's room rattled lightly. The techno beat drifted out of the cracks hard. But it wasn't like screaming music. Jon found it stand-able as he sipped at his very hot coffee.

He opened the door. It still wasn't that loud. Jackkeh glanced back and looked back at the computer screen. He clicked on different signs and clicked different keys and the beat and tone changed.

"What's up?" He asked casually.

"Just curious."

"Oh about this?" Jackkeh grinned. He was proud of himself. He tapped in a few keys and it changed again.

"What's that?"

"_'Cute'_ by Stephen Jerzak." Jackkeh answered simply.

Aaron ran in. "I like this song!"

"Aaron you have to finish your breakfast!" Mary followed him in.

Jon laughed.

_"And your as cute as a button…"_

Mary rolled her eyes and moved Aaron back out of the room.

"You go to school?" Jon set the cup down on the bedside table. Jackkeh raised a brow at him. "Do you?"

"I'll take that as a no."

The younger of the two chuckled. "Mom just figured I already know more than most kids so why bother."

"Makes sense." "That's all she ever makes."

Jon laughed. "You are a smart one ain't ya?" "Of course!" Jackkeh stood and grabbed his backpack. "I'll be out on the town. And as for Ray, just stay out of his way. He'll get over it."

"Why is he mad at me for something I don't even remember!?" Jon was smiling but he was confused.

"Because his '_wife_' does."

"She's not even his wife." Jon mumbled.

"I know that, she knows that…all three of us but Ray knows that. Maybe even Aaron does." Jackkeh chuckled and left his room. Jon followed him back down stairs, cup in hand.

"How come I have to go to school and Jackkeh doesn't?" Aaron stood on a chair in the kitchen leaning against the island.

"Cause I'm special." Jackkeh ruffled his hair as he walked past. "I'll be back in a few!" He called back.

Jon set the empty coffee mug in the sink and leaned against the island a few feet from Mary's side.

"We have soccer practice after school today! Can you come see?" Aaron directed his attention to Jon.

"Sure. Unless somethin's going on I'll check it out." Jon nodded.

"Awesome!" Aaron smiled and took the lunch Mary handed him. Ray stood and grabbed his keys. "I'll take him to school."

Jon and Mary watched them leave. Ray's shoulders were slumped and his hair was a mess.

"Well…!" Jon looked around the kitchen. Mary looked at him. "Well what?"

Jon shrugged. "I dunno, you tell me." He moved over to the fridge.

"Ray will get over this whole deal eventually." Mary didn't sound very convincing.

Jon stepped away from the fridge with an apple in his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe sometime…almost never."

"…Are you being sarcastic?" "Come on Mary…the guys head over heals for you." "…I know that."

Jon shook his head and walked out to the living room. "It doesn't mean anything!" Mary called.

"Isn't that kinda shallow?" "It's complicated." "Or are you just making it complicated?" "…Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Jon looked around when Mary followed him into the living room.

"Make me doubt everything."

"I didn't know I did that." Jon inspected the fruit in his hand.

"You always did that." "…I'm sorry?"

Mary glared at him. "Shut up."

"Okay." "Stop doing that!" "What!?" "Agreeing with me!"

"Alright! Jeeze." Jon set the apple down on the coffee table and sat back.

Mary sat down next to him. "I don't know what to do."

"Does it matter?" "Of course it does!" "You just said it didn't mean anything." "It does, just…not like that." "…So you love him…but you're not _in_ love with him?" "Something like that."

"Ah…"

They sat in silence for a long time.

Jon felt something press into his shoulder. "Gunna take another nap?"

Mary smiled. "Maybe…maybe not."

Jon sighed and let his head drop back. He closed his eyes.

_Jordan?_

_I don't get it._

_Be with me._

_Follow me._

_…It's starting again._

_We have to leave._

Jon opened his eyes. Mary was gone. He heard voices upstairs. He stood up and looked into the kitchen. Jackkeh and Aaron looked back at him.

"What's going on?" Jon scratched the back of his head.

"Mom and Ray are arguing." Jackkeh stated plainly. He honestly didn't care. Ray couldn't do anything.

"They never argue." Aaron popped in his two cents.

"…Alright, well you two just stay here. I'm gunna go see what's up."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Why are you getting so worked up about this!? Nothing is going on!" Jon walked silently to their bedroom door and listened in.

"Oh I dunno Mary, maybe because I saw you two cuddled up all nice and friendly. Twice!"

"So what!? That doesn't mean anything is going on!"

"Yeah because it means nothing is going on. I believe that one."

"You are acting like a child."

"But to you I am one right? How old are you?"

"Don't start Ray."

"No I think I will…"

Jon opened the door and stood casually in the doorway.

Ray and Mary stared at him. Ray in anger and Mary in gratitude.

"Do you mind?" Ray spoke first, annoyed.

"Nah. Continue." Jon stared at him blankly.

Mary smiled. "Jordan…"

Jon looked at her. "Huh?"

"Go back downstairs."

Jon faked surprise. "Oh you mean back to the two kids downstairs? I'm actually surprised at you Ray…you can get pretty nasty can't you?"

Ray didn't say anything. He just pushed past Jon, heading towards the stairs.

Jon looked to Mary, who was at least two feet from him now. "You're welcome."

Mary tapped his chest with the back of her hand. "Shut up. I could have dealt with it."

"Oh yeah, you were doing really well." Obvious sarcasm.

Mary stared up at him, but she wasn't glaring.

Jon stared back. "…What?"

"Nothing." "Looks like something to me." "Does it?"

Jon grinned and went to move away, Mary grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in.

Ray came to the top of the landing just in time to see Mary kiss Jon.

Jackkeh peeked over the top step and smirked up at Ray, who was turning reddish-purple.

Oh this was getting fun with others involved.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N:] Sorry it took me so long to get an update in. I've been a little depressed. My dog passed recently.**

* * *

"What the _hell_!!" Ray shouted at basically the top of his lungs.

Jackkeh darted back downstairs. Aaron didn't need to be around for this.

Jon pulled out of the kiss and backed way from Mary, he pressed his back into the wall. Mary stared at Ray. "It's nothing." Mary told him straightforwardly. **[A/N:] I don't know if that's a real word**

"_That_ was nothing!?"

"No."

"That's a straight up _fucking_ lie!"

"Alright, there's no need to be that harsh. Back off Ray." Jon spoke up.

"You stay out of this! This is none of your business!" Ray shouted and pointed at Jon then pointed at Mary. "And you!?"

"Me, what Ray? What are you gunna do?" Mary stepped forward. Jon stared at her. Obviously impressed.

Ray seemed at a loss for words now.

Jon looked around. Both Mary and himself waiting for Ray to say something.

"…Get out of my house." Ray pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

Mary stared at him for a long time before speaking. "Gladly." She went back into the bedroom and took a bag out of the closet.

Jon stared at Ray. Ray stared at the floor. Mary walked back out and straight down the hall, not moving at all to slide past Ray. She didn't even try as Ray fell into the wall.

Jon followed her down the stairs. Both leaving Ray pressed into the wall and looking rather guilty.

"Where you gunna go?" Jon asked as he followed Mary down the street.

"Somewhere!" She called back.

"What about Jackkeh?"

"He'll find us."

"Us?"

"We both know you're not gunna leave me alone."

Jon couldn't argue because it was true. So he followed her. He followed her all the way to his trailer then back into downtown L.A. He followed her through the crowds and into a small restaurant.

The 'couple' sat at a booth. Mary stared at the table, Jon stared at Mary. "So what are you gunna do?" Jon asked again. "My place is for one only."

"I figure something out."

"…You sure?"

"Yes Jordan."

"…_If_ you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Jon laughed quietly. "So are we gunna get something to eat?" Mary was about to answer when a loud but dull 'thump' was heard and the restaurant as well as the other buildings near by shook slightly.

"…Uhh…" Jon looked at Mary, who looked just as confused.

They looked out the large front window and saw someone running right at the place like their life depended on it.

…It was Jackkeh.

He thumped against the glass, the edges cracked. His hazel eyes connected with Mary's. He ran into the place and almost tore the door off the hinges.

Jon and Mary stared at him as he darted over to them. "You've got to see this! Come on!" He ran back out.

The two adults glanced at each other and followed him out.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jon and Mary followed Jackkeh out into a large 'patch' of desert.

Many people were already there. "What's going on?" Jon asked. Jackkeh went and shoved his way to the front of the large and tight circle.

Jon and Mary moved to the front.

"Holy…shit…" Jon mumbled.

A large crater had been made. It was possibly over a hundred feet around and several feet deep. At the center was a person. The gender wasn't possible to tell. But they had red hair and regular clothes.

The person looked around. The people were staring. Or gawking, whichever the better word was. "…What are you staring at!?" It was a male. He sounded a bit angry.

"You never say a god before!? Get outta my face!" He shouted. He turned to his right, which was the direction Mary and Jon were standing.

Jon felt a tug in the back of his mind. A tingle just on the edges of his mind that said he knew this person and they were…

"Move it!" The red head shoved past them. He stormed away from the crowd, leaving cracks in the earth as he went.

Jon looked at Mary. "Who the _hell_ was that!?" She shook her head.

"I have no idea. But we're gunna find out. Come on." She looked over at Jackkeh and saw Aaron by his side.

"Why'd you bring him?" Mary whispered viciously to her real son.

"We were walking around! Ray was shouting so I took him out! I didn't know this was gunna happen!" Jackkeh whispered back.

The clamoring crowd couldn't hear them, they were to busy making their own noise.

"Take him back to ray and come find us." Mary looked over at Jon and grabbed his arm, she pulled him along out of the crowd.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The red head walked around downtown L.A before moving into the more quiet and calm areas of the large city.

"This place is…weird but the same." He muttered to himself.

"Hey! Short stuff!" The red head stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. Jon and Mary stood at the end of the street.

"…What did you just say?" He asked quietly while glaring daggers at the couple.

"I said short stuff!" Jon called again.

"…" The red head continued to glare.

"You got a name shorty?"

"…"

"Alright I'm just gunna call you shorty then." Jon called.

"Jordan, stop taunting him!" Mary jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Yes _Jordan_, stop taunting me." The red head turned to face them.

"So what your name?"

"What are yours?"

"I'm Jon and this is Mary."

"…" The red head cocked his head to the right, giving them a curious look. "…Married?" He asked, staring intently with his bright green eyes.

"…Uhh…" Jon looked at Mary.

"Going through trouble." Mary answered.

"Ahh." The red head nodded. "So why did you follow me?"

"Because you're like us." Mary answered.

The green eyes turned to her. "…Oh really?"

"Yes."

"…Prove it."

Jon bent down and hurled his fist into the tar under their feet. It splintered and cracked and sent a small shockwave after the impact.

"…Well well…I guess you are. But earth seems to be effecting you quite a bit."

Jon stood up. "What do you mean?"

The red head gave a short laugh. "You didn't think you were from Earth did you?"

Jon and Mary stared.

The red head stopped laughing. "Oh…you did."


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N:] Finally an update. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**.:Confusion is The Mass Emotion Here:.**

**(Use Force if Needed)**

"Wait, wait, wait..." Jon shook his head in a confused manner.

The red head looked at him.

"We're not from here?" The dark man looked at Mary.

"Well you are. Quite a few of you were." The red head answered.

"What's your name, you seem familiar." Jon commented on his earlier feeling.

"Uhh...any place besides a street we can go to talk?"

Mary nodded at that. "He should be out, follow me."

The other two men followed her quietly and slowly. **[A/N:] That sounded like a threesome starter ^_^'**

"We're not gunna break into Ray's place are we?" Jon asked as the houses became familiar.

"It's not breaking in if there's a giant hole in the wall." Mary glanced at him over her shoulder.

The red head just looked back and forth between the two.

The now trio walked through the large hole in the wall and went to the couch.

"She made that." Jon stated when he saw the red head looking at the hole.

"With his help." Mary responded quickly.

"Oh yeah, she threw me to make it."

The red head chuckled. He sat and glanced between the others.

"So what's your name?" Mary asked kindly.

"Marcuss. Two Ss" The red head answered.

"Where are you from?" Jon leaned back into the couch.

"Back home." Marcuss smirked.

"Which is...where?"

"You'll find out eventually...are you the only ones?"

Mary nodded. "Besides Jackkeh."

"And that is...?" Marcuss let the sentence hang.

"Our son." Mary mumbled and nodded over to Jon.

"Who I don't remember."

Mary's flinch went unnoticed.

"That's rough."

Jon nodded. "Very."

"So what's the story?" Mary asked finally.

"Hmm?"

"Why are we here if there's another place for us."

"Oh...well it was a long time ago."

"We wanna hear it anyways." Jon shifted.

"Alright...well...it was part of a reaserch plan. To find another place that held life like our own." Marcuss started. "We found Earth was the only one close enough at the time. Teams were picked and disspatched for the planet. The scientists wanted to see if we could survive and how we would evolve over time. The information that was sent back home told the reaserchers that we couldn't live with our partner if we stayed together long enough. Something about Earths genetic material and the way the humans were composed made it impossible. They called the mission a faliure and wanted to bring the teams home. Some did...others decided to stay and try and branch out our race. That didn't work and...well you know the rest of the story."

Jon and Mary stared at him.

"What?" Marcuss asked curiously.

"Are you serious?" Jon asked, clearly shocked.

"Very."

"We didn't get a choice in any of this?"

"Mm...you were some of the few to have been born during the reaserch project just when it was called faliure. Your parents must have decided to stay." Marcuss explained.

"So what happens with partners at...home?" Mary asked, uncomfortable with the word in this situation.

"We pair up and that's that. basically all that can kill us is a special kind of poison." Marcuss looked thoughtful.

"Why are you here?" Jon's brow furrowed.

"Retrival mission. I was finally ordered to bring everybody back."

"But everybody else is gone and we don't remember anything from where we were children." Mary explained with a confusd face.

"Well then you're going back with me." Marcuss stated.

"What about the people we care about?"

"Say goodbye, I have strict orders...no one but our kind is allowed back."

"What if we say no?" Jon leaned forward.

"I am instructed to use force if needed." The red head had a deadly tone in his voice now.


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N:] Finally an update. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**.:No Other Way:.**

**(Pinching Is Not Allowed)**

"So we _have_ to go...no other option?" Jon asked.

"No. No other options, no other ways. No nothing. You come with me. That's the only option." Marcuss stated.

"Can we bring anyone?" Jon continued.

"Only the son you mentioned."

"...Alright." Mary stood. Jon stared at her. "What!? We're just gunna do what he says?"

"He said it himself...there's no other option. Let's just get Jackkeh, and go. We don't need to start anything."

Jon huffed and sat back.

"...You're the calm one eh?" Marcuss looked from Jon to Mary.

Mary nodded. "Always." She walked out.

"Meet back at where I landed!" Marcuss shouted after her, not that he really needed to.

"Let's go." Marcuss stood and waited for Jon, who stood slowly and followed behind the red head.

* * *

Mary found Jackkeh and Aaron wandering around the streets.

"Mom!" Aaron shouted and smiled.

Mary flinched. Aaron was a sweet kid and she loved him but...she was not his mother and she would never claim him as her son.

"Come on." She spoke sternly.

"Where?" Aaron looked between the two.

"Back to Ray's."

Jakkeh hummed and nodded. "Come on." He pulled on Aaron's shoulder and the boy followed them.

Jon and Marcuss had left already by the time they got back to Ray's. But the man was already home.

"Hey...um about..." Mary held up a hand. "Don't bother saying sorry. This is it Ray...I hope you stay a happy man." She looked back at Jackkeh.

"See ya later." He pushed on Aaron's shoulders and the young one went to his father's side.

Mary turned her back on the two. "Come on." She turned Jackkeh around and they walked out of the house.

"Wait...where are you going?" Ray called after them.

Mary and Jackkeh kept walking.

"Mary!?"

No answer.

"...Mom...?"

Mary flinched.

* * *

Jon and Marcuss were waiting for them patiently.

"Ready?" Marcuss glanced at Jackkeh.

"For...what?" Jackkeh looked up at his mother.

"Yeah we are. Jon could you carry him?"

Jon nodded. "Sure thing. Come on little dude."

"Little dude?" Jackkeh smirked. "That's a new one."

Jon hoisted Jackkeh up onto his back. "I don't even know where we're going." Jackkeh commented.

"Neither do we." Jon replied.

"Just follow me." Marcuss shook his head. "We'll follow the signal."

"What signal?" Jackkeh questioned.

"Just follow me!"

Small cracks opened in the dirt when they left.

And no one saw a thing.

**END**

* * *

**[A/N:] Don't worry there will be a sequel. There need to be more Hancock stories so I'm working on it by myself. If anyone else wants to write a several chapter story for this movie please do! I'd love to read it!**


End file.
